Zero no Tsukaima  Dark Secrets
by DannyGMasteR
Summary: Summary: Albert Novald es un joven superdotado que cree en la existencia de múltiples dimensiones. Su sueño lo llevará a tratar de viajar a una dimensión distinta, y su deseo será cumplido, pero, ¿qué encontrará detrás del portal?
1. Chapter —02

/Zero no Tsukaima-Dark Secrets/

/Fan-fiction por DannyGMaster/

*DISCLAIMER*

Algunos de los personajes y lugares que aparecen en esta historia no son míos. Cero fines lucrativos. De un fan para fans.

*NOTA IMPORTANTE*

Para contribuir a la estructura de la historia de este fan-fic, los capítulos son enumerados desde el -02 hasta el 0, y luego en adelante hasta el X. No espero que esto cause molestia alguna, pero, por si acaso, perdonen las molestias. Otra cosita, por alguna razón mi historia me ha salido de este modo con espacios cortos pero espero que no importe demasiado.

Nota posterior: ¡Arreglado!

*NOTA INTRODUCTORIA*

Me llaman DannyGMaster, o bueno, al menos así me llamo a mi mismo, aunque algunos amigos han comenzado a llamarme así. Soy, en primer lugar, un fan del mundo del Manga-Anime, aunque no me gusta denominarme "otaku". Solamente un fan. Ya he publicado otro fan-fiction, ahora vengo a publicar este de Zero no Tsukaima. Permítanme decir que es una de mis series preferidas, y el que no esté de acuerdo con eso, puede irse a donde le apetezca. Me encanta la oscuridad, y en las tres sagas que he tenido el gustazo de ver en el anime de ZnT, nunca pude ver un personaje lo suficientemente oscuro para mi gusto, y eso es algo que pretendo remediar, si con su anuencia me permiten continuar con este fan-fiction, que según como lo veo en mi mente esta bastante aceptable (Me gustaría conocer qué opinan ustedes)

Entonces, sin mas, y siempre demoro la cosa, espero disfruten los fans de ZnT con este nuevo FF, prometo dar lo mejor de mí. Please review me!

*DannyGMaster*

Summary: Albert Novald es un joven superdotado que cree en la existencia de múltiples dimensiones. Su sueño lo llevar a tratar de viajar a una dimensión distinta, pero, ¿qué encontrar detrás del portal?

********************Secreto -02: Al otro lado del agujero...******************

Profesor Albert: El universo es una esfera en rotación constante, y nadie está realmente seguro de si tiene límites o no. Lo que sí sabemos es que la multiplicidad que existe entre sus dimensiones es infinita, y que estas dimensiones, se encuentren en el plano universal que se encuentren, están de algun modo interconectadas entre sí.

La voz del profesor Albert hace eco entre las paredes de la enorme sala de conferencias, cuyas mil capacidades han sido ya ocupadas por personas de toda clase, profesores, alumnos en uniforme, hombres con smoking, médicos, un par de policías y un vagabundo de ropajes harapientos que se había de algún modo colado.

Albert es un joven de pelo negro y ojos café, delgado y con ojeras por falta de sueño. Tiene este chico apenas 16 años, pero su coeficiente intelectual de más de 200 le ha permitido ascender en la escala escolar más rápidamente que los demás seres humanos. Tanto así que pudo realizar estudios inimaginables, cuyos resultados está exponiendo ahora frente a un renombrado equipo de Científicos de todo el mundo, sus familiares y amigos y algunos que se han colado solo para escucharlo.

Albert: Muchas de esas dimensiones son reales desde un punto de vista práctico, mientras que otras no son mas que meros sueños, fluctuaciones sensoriales o planos de la imaginación surgidos de la subjetividad de seres de otras dimensiones. Podríamos entender la infinidad de dimensiones entonces como la expresión de la imaginación de los seres sintientes, entre ellos, claro está, los seres humanos.

Albert se halla en medio del escenario, frente a un micrófono sobre una trípode, con la luz del enorme proyector incidiendo sobre todo su cuerpo y en la pared tras él, proyectando imágenes a todo color que muestran planetas, nebulosas y galaxias presumiblemente lejanas.

Albert: De todas las dimensiones, me atrevo a asegurar que solo unas pocas albergan algún tipo de vida, sea cual sea, ya sea esta vida real o imaginaria. Cada dimensión tiene su historia, y como toda historia, tiene un comienzo, un desarrollo y un inevitable desenlace.

Su público mira atentamente las imágenes que van pasando en el proyector y sus rostros reflejan diversas emociones, unos intriga, otros confusión, otros asombro, otros incredulidad. Pero ninguno deja de escuchar.

Albert: Algunas historias no duran más de un momento, mientras que otras existen desde el principio de los tiempos y aun actualmente siguen existiendo, desarrollándose, debilitándose. Entonces, no existe una edad definida para ninguna dimensión, ni ningún universo, suponiendo que existieran otros además de este en el que vivimos. Este, amigos míos, es el producto de 3 años de ardua investigación. Mi equipo y yo trabajamos actualmente en una forma de poder viajar a otras dimensiones, con fines de exploración y científicos. Quizás, algún día, no muy lejano de nuestro año 2011, podamos hallar la forma de realizar ese sueño, y entonces, se abrirán una infinidad de mundos nuevos para explorar, conocer, y, quién sabe, inclusive habitar.

Se apaga el proyector, y se produce un silencio espectral. Súbitamente todos los espectadores se ponen de pie y comienza a aplaudir, llenando el salón del acostumbrado sonido de aprobación, que comunica a Albert que su conferencia ha tenido un buen impacto entre los que la han escuchado. Pero, ¿significará eso que sus espectadores han aceptado lo que plantea?

Albert: Muchas gracias por su atención, y por los aplausos, sin embargo, me gustaría saber algo. Si alguien piensa que todo lo que he dicho no tiene sentido, por favor le ruego se ponga de pie y me explique sus argumentos.

Todas las personas se sientan, excepto una. Albert repara en que es una joven mujer, aparentemente una científica. Tiene el pelo corto y negro.

Mujer del publico: Em, disculpe, yo no dudo que lo que usted dice sea cierto, profesor Novald, después de todo usted es mas inteligente que yo.

Se escuchan algunas risas en el público.

Mujer: Sin embargo, yo, y probablemente todos los presentes aquí, quisiéramos conocer qué métodos ha utilizado para llegar a tan asombrosas conclusiones, que de no haber sido dichas por usted seguramente hubiésemos pensado se trataría de un relato de la más pura Ciencia Ficción. Entonces, ¿puede responder mi pregunta?

Albert la mira con interés, y sonríe.

Albert: Por supuesto que sí, señorita, no hay secreto alguno. Usted sabe que en la actualidad se usan telescopios hyper-poderosos para explorar el cosmos. Gracias a esta tecnológica, cada día se descubren más galaxias, estrellas y planetas, pero como ya han planteado otros eminentes pensadores, el universo es infinito desde nuestro ínfimo punto de vista. Todos esos cuerpos celestes tienen un movimiento de rotación y de traslación, como ya sabemos,

y sabemos también que esta traslación está dada por la atracción gravitacional que ejercen los cuerpos entre sí. Así, la luna gira alrededor de la Tierra, y la Tierra gira alrededor del Sol. A partir de esto, y de estudios que serían demasiado largos de explicar, hemos determinado que entonces el Sol, y todas las estrellas del universo, deben moverse alrededor de algún cuerpo cuya fuerza de gravedad es tan grande que los obliga a seguir ese movimiento, como mismo pasa entre nuestro planeta y su satélite natural. ¿Entienden hasta ahora?

Se escuchó un murmullo de aprobación entre el público.

Albert: Bueno, solo se me ocurre que ese cuerpo tan poderoso es un agujero Negro, ya que solo estos tienen una fuerza gravitacional lo suficientemente fuerte, aunque esta no se manifieste a escala celestial. Y entonces le hago una pregunta, señorita...

Mujer del público: Alice Freegan. Directora del Centro de Estudios Científicos de Hudville, Australia.

Albert: Señorita Freegan. ¿A dónde van los objetos que son absorbidos por un agujero negro?

Alice: No lo sé.

Albert: Exacto, nadie lo sabe. Técnicamente, si algo entra, nunca sale, pero, ¿eso no es en sí extraño? ¿No sería posible entonces que los agujeros negros sí tuvieran una salida, solo que en otra parte? Mi teoría, es que los agujeros negros no son simples fenómenos cósmicos, son conexiones entre distintos planos universales-dimensionales. En otras palabras...

Alice: Son puertas entre distintas dimensiones.

Albert: Ha dado en el clavo. Mi objetivo es lograr enviar una sonda tan potente al centro de un agujero negro que pueda transmitir desde donde quiera que esté, y podamos así descubrir qué es lo que está al otro lado del agujero. Y ese será solo el comienzo.

Todos se quedan en silencio, asimilando las palabras que el joven científico acaba de pronunciar. Alice Freegan se pone de pie una vez más y comienza a aplaudir enérgicamente. El resto de las personas la imitan casi automáticamente. Albert sonríe complacido.

Hombre del público: Solo una cosa más. Yo soy Ronald Freegan, Alice y yo somos hermanos, y soy el vicedirector de la ya mencionada por mi hermana entidad. Quisiera saber, ahora, como es que asocia usted las dimensiones con la imaginación humana, pues eso, a mi parecer, es algo más allá de lo impensable.

Albert: Y no es para menos. Simplemente eso es algo que yo presupongo. No tengo ningún fundamento para esa teoría, como usted dijo, parece un sueño loco e irrealizable. Sin embargo, la razón por la que dije eso, es muy simple también: lo dije porque pienso que la mente humana no tiene límites y si algún día mis proyectos llegan a consumarse, mis palabras tendrán algún significado, ¿no le parece?

Ronald Freegan asintió, complacido, y volvió a sentarse.

Albert: Bueno, si ya no hay más preguntas, les agradezco una vez más su atención y que hayan creído en este sueño. Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto, y espero que tenga buenas noticias que anunciarles.

Entre aplausos y flashes de cámaras fotográficas, Albert se retira. Tras bastidores le esperan sus compañeros de trabajo, todos mayores que él, con una botella de vino y listos para celebrar el éxito. Sin embargo Albert no tiene ánimos de celebrar.

Y una vez más recuerda el sueño. Ese sueño, o quizás pesadilla, que viene a su mente cada vez que duerme o deja su mente en blanco. Es un sueño indetenible, imborrable. Es el sueño que le atormenta todas las noches y que le asegura que tiene que seguir adelante. Es, quizás, ese sueño, la causa de todas sus investigaciones y sus descubrimientos, porque Albert sabe, y siempre ha sabido, que es mucho más que un sueño. Es algo que él vio con sus propios ojos, algo de lo que nunca se ha atrevido a hablar, por miedo a que se le tome por lunático.

Y Albert vuelve a recordar ese momento que marcó su corta infancia para siempre. Está ahí, vívido, el recuerdo del chico del abrigo azul cruzando un pentáculo que brilla con azul misticismo. El recuerdo de la laptop blanca cayendo al suelo, no sujetada ya por su dueño, que ha desaparecido en medio de la calle, y nadie, absolutamente nadie excepto el Albert de 6 años, parece haberlo notado.

******************************END OF CHAPTER -02******************************

Nota post-writing:

Primer capítulo terminado. Empecé a escribir sin pensar y casi se me olvida poner algo que mostrara por qué esta historia es un fan-fiction de Zero no Tsukaima. Espero que el chico con abrigo azul (Saito) cruzando el portal sea suficiente. Si, exacto, Albert Novald vio el momento en que Saito fue invocado por Louise en Tristain. Pero, ¿por qué pudo verlo cuando nadie más pudo? No tengo ni idea, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo...

Quisiera decir que no me gusta la astronomía y por tanto no sé nada de ella, así que no estoy seguro de que todo lo que ha dicho Albert sobre la gravedad y la traslación y esas cosas sea correcto en su totalidad. Pero esto es un mundo ficticio, así que no importa demasiado. Wells hizo que sus marcianos viajaran a la Tierra y nunca explicó exactamente cómo lanzaron sus naves ni como funcionaban sus trípodes, así que no importa el cómo sino el resultado.

Por favor, les suplico que le hagan reviews a esta historia, aunque sea para decir que no sirve, por favor, ¡solo reviewenla! (qué palabra mas tonta bueno no se me ocurrió otra XD).

En el próximo chapter espero introducir ya a los personajes de ZnT, por cierto en este ff aparecerán TODOS. ¿OK?

Próximo capítulo: Secreto -01, El camino hacia el cielo...


	2. Chapter —01

/Zero no Tsukaima-Dark Secrets/

/Fan-fiction por DannyGMaster/

*DISCLAIMER*

El título y algunos de los personajes y lugares que aparecen en esta historia no son

míos. Tampoco son míos algunos títulos que se mencionan en este chapter.

De no ser así, Tabitha sería la protagonista (*_*). Cero fines lucrativos. De un fan para fans.

*NOTA IMPORTANTE*

Para contribuir a la estructura de la historia de este fan-fic, los capítulos son enumerados desde el -02 hasta el 0, y

luego en adelante hasta el infinito (o hasta el número que me lleve). No espero que esto cause molestia alguna, pero, por si acaso, perdonen las molestias.

Otra cosa, en mi AU, la Academia de Magia de Tristain tiene un cuarto año, representado por el color azul claro. Tambien es conveniente saber que un año

en Halkeginia, el tiempo que ha pasado Saito en compañía de Louise, equivale a 10 años en la Tierra.

********************Secreto -01: El camino hacia el cielo...******************

+ TRISTEIN, HALKEGINIA +

El sol se cuela a través de los cristales de la ventana, y con sus rayos comienza a acariciar lentamente la habitación. Avanzan, lentamente,

y acarician suavemente el suelo de piedras, los muebles de madera, el tocador con un espejo, en el cual se refleja una cama de madera fino colchón,

sobre el cual descansan plácidamente dos figuras. La una es una joven muchacha, de pelo rosado y largo, en pijama. Esta duerme tiernamente

abrazada a un joven, que lleva un abrigo azul, y tiene el pelo negro y corto. Junto a la cama, una espada oxidada mueve su empuñadura hacia arriba

y abajo, como si esta fuese una boca, solo que sin articular palabra, parece que durmiera.

Súbitamente, una ráfaga de viento abre la puerta de golpe, despertando a ambos jóvenes con sobresalto. El muchacho salta para agarrar la espada, pero al ver quién está en la puerta, se relaja.

Chico: ¿Eres tú, Tabitha? ¿Por qué has...?

Tabitha: Problemas.

La chica que acaba de aparecer tiene el pelo azul, corto, y viste un uniforme blanco y negro. La chica de pelo rosado se despereza.

Chica (recién despierta, aclarándose los ojos): ¿Saito? ¿Qué sucedió?

Se alarma al ver a Tabitha parada en la entrada, poniéndose su cara roja y se cubre con las sábanas,

justo antes de empujar a Saito de una patada de la cama. El joven cae al suelo de cara.

Saito: Eh, Louise! ¿Qué te...?

Louise (avergonzada, intenta dar una explicación): Tabitha! Yo... yo no estaba durmiendo junto a mi Familiar! Él, Él...!

Se calla, no pudiendo encontrar una explicación convincente.

Tabitha (inexpresiva): Hay problemas, no hay tiempo que perder.

Louise: ¿Eh? ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Saito se ha puesto de pie y mira a Louise, preocupado.

Saito: Louise, vamos, nos necesitan.

Louise (molesta): No me dés órdenes! Yo soy quien da órdenes aquí!

Saito (resignado, pone los ojos en blanco): De acuerdo, de acuerdo... - el joven gira en redondo para ver a Tabitha y permitir a Louise vestirse. - Tabitha, ¿puedes decirnos qué está sucediendo?

Tabitha: Problemas.

Saito (una gota baja por su cabeza): Eso no nos dice mucho...

Louise (vestida con el mismo uniforme que lleva Tabitha): Listo, vamos!

Saito (se gira sorprendido): Eso fue rápido... ¿has estado practicando?

Louise: Idiota...

Tabitha: Siganme.

Tabitha sale de la habitación sin decir nada más, Saito toma su espada y la sigue. Louise se apresura a buscar su varita para seguirlos a su vez.

Espada: Hey, compañero! Es muy temprano... ¿por qué demonios me has despertado?

+ LONDRES, INGLATERRA +

Albert Novald camina silenciosamente a través del bosque cercano a su residencia. Viste un abrigo negro, pues es invierno y aunque no está nevando, el frío se hace sentir en esta época del año. También lleva un pantalón azul y tennis negros. Se ha vestido así porque está triste, y es que Albert siempre se viste de la manera en que se siente ese día.

Aquella noche, como todas, Albert había soñado con el incidente que ocurrió aquel mismo día, 10 años atrás. En aquel tiempo Albert tenía seis años y ya comenzaba a pensar como un adolescente. Lo recordaba claramente, y era muy difícil olvidarlo. Por aquellos días los padres del muchacho, piloto de avión y aeromoza, respectivamente, habían hecho un vuelo a Japón y habían decidido tomarse unas vacaciones en la moderna y superdesarrollada ciudad de Tokyo.

Uno de esos días soleados en los que uno no espera que suceda nada, y es precisamente en esos días cuando las peores cosas nos suceden, al pequeño Albert le fue permitido salir a explorar el barrio donde se encontraba el hotel, dado que sus padres ya conocían que su mente estaba más avanzada que la del promedio, y por tanto no tendría problemas orientándose. De modo que Albert Novald salió a andar. Mas no hubo andado más allá de diez pasos, cuando vio hacia delante para encontrar a ese chico de abrigo y pantalones azules, que llevaba tennis y tenía el pelo negro.

Albert quiso seguirlo, y lo escuchó hablando consigo mismo. El chico se lamentaba por su laptop rota, y porque tendría que ahorrar mucho para pagar su reparación. Y Albert pensó, que él mismo podría reparar la máquina, como mismo había podido reparar la suya que todas las que le llevaban. Sí, así el pobre muchacho, quien además parecía un buen chico, no tendría que gastar su dinero en un técnico promedio que quizá no hiciera bien su trabajo.

Y Albert ya iba a proponerle su ayuda, cuando vio que el joven se detenía, y pronto Albert distinguió también la razón. En su camino, plena calle, una esfera luminosa, hecha de un extraño y líquido material, había aparecido de la nada. Tenía el dibujo de un círculo, en el interior de este se podía notar una estrella de cinco puntas. Albert corrió asombrado, hacia la formación. Pero en un solo instante el chico del abrigo azul fue tragado por el círculo, que desapareció antes de que Albert pudiera siquiera tocarlo.

El pequeño Albert quedó muy consternado por el hecho, puesto que había presenciado un evento muy extraordinario, y lo comprendía. Miles de preguntas afloraron en su cabeza, y descubrió que no podía proporcionarse una respuesta. Por eso decidió investigar. Reparó con entusiasmo la laptop del joven, que había caído al suelo luego de que su dueño fuese tragado por el "portal". Sí, Albert estaba seguro de que ese fenómeno tenía que haber sido un portal que transportó al chico a otro mundo. Lo sabía porque había visto muchas películas e historietas: Las crónicas de Narnia, Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, Kadinjir, entre otras muchas. No era más que un niño, pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Y se juró que un día iba a devolverle su laptop a ese muchacho.

Este sueño trascendía hasta la actualidad. Habían pasado diez años, y Albert, descubrimiento tras otro, sentía que cada vez estaba mucho más cerca de descubrir la verdad sobre ese viaje que presumiblemente realizó aquel joven. Sin embargo, en el día que nos ocupa Albert se encontraba triste. Se sentía solo, diferente, y quizás por eso había salido a caminar por el mini bosque de su residencia.

Albert Novald: Qué días... hace tan solo una semana que di aquella conferencia, y desde entonces mis colegas me han estado llamando para saber del progreso de la investigación. Realmente me extraña que mis ideas hayan sido tan bien aceptadas por ese selecto público, aunque ahora que lo pienso eran personas afin a mi trabajo, amigos y mis padres. Pero también había gente que no sabía nada, y ni siquiera estaba invitada. Me pregunto si mis palabras llegarán más allá de una conferencia privada. Uff, supongo que si revelo todo esto al mundo, y este lo acepta tan bien como la vez anterior, de seguro no volveré a descansar. Tendré periodistas en mi patio y por toda mi casa espiando, y mi vida se volverá un caos. Por eso decidí mantener todo esto en secreto.

Se detuvo, y algo cansado, se dirigió hacia un fresno, y se sentó bajo la sombra que proyectaba el árbol. Un cansancio muy extraño comenzó a apoderarse de Albert, mientras se sentía soñoliento.

Miró al cielo a través de las hojas del árbol.

Albert: Así como los hermanos Wright no se rindieron y siguieron con su empeño hasta que lograron conquistar el cielo, yo no me rendiré. Un día conquistaré no solo este cielo, sino el cielo de todos los universos conocidos. Ese es mi camino.

Sus ojos se cerraron, apesadumbrados, y una niebla blanca y espesa comenzó a rodearlo. Pero Albert se había dormido profundamente.

+ TRISTEIN, HALKEGINIA +

Saito nunca había visto aquella parte de la Academia. El edificio que conformaba la Academia Mágica del Reino de Tristain era un muro de forma cuadrada con una torre en cada una de sus esquina, y la torre central. Cada torre estaba designada a los dormitorios de cada uno de los cuatro años que pasaban los estudiantes en la escuela. La habitación de Louise se ubicaba en la torre de Segundo, de modo que Saito jamás había estado en ninguna de las otras tres.

Tabitha los había guiado hasta la torre de Tercero. Estaba llena de ornamentos color violeta y las antorchas que iluminaban los pasillos levitaban por sí solas. Tabitha se detuvo frente a una puerta entreabierta.

Tabitha: Aquí.

Louise y Saito miran hacia puerta. Es de metal y parece una celda. Una voz femenina llama desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Voz detrás de la puerta: Holaa! ¿Alguien puede sacarnos de aquí?

Saito y Louise: ¿Kirche? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Kirche: Ahora no es momento para eso... Abran esa puerta!

Louise (con superioridad): Aah, Zerbest... ¿Por qué no usas tu increíblemente poderosa magia de fuego para derretir el metal de esta puerta?

Kirche: ¿Crees que no lo he intentado? Valiel, apresúrate y sácanos de aquí!

Saito: Saca... ¿nos?

Silencio del otro lado.

Voz masculina: Er... Hola.

Louise y Saito (sorprendidos): ¿¡Guiche!

Giche: Por favor, no piensen apresuradamente! No estoy aquí con Kirche porque... solo sáquennos de aquí y le explicamos!

Louise (resignada): De acuerdo... Saito, Tabitha, atrás.

Saito y Tabitha obedecen. Louise saca su varita mágica.

Louise (grita a la puerta): Ustedes dos, retrocedan!

Kirche y Giche: Sí!

Louise: Allá voy... EXPLOSION!

La varita de Louise se ilumina y suelta chispas, luego lanza un rayito que da en la puerta y provoca una explosión con mucho humo.

El humo se dispersa, pero la puerta sigue intacta!

Louise (interrogante): ¿Eh? ¿No se ha roto?

Kirche: No puede ser, ni siquiera la magia vacía de Zero puede romper esta puerta maldita... estamos condenados a morir aquí!

Giche: Noo! Mi querida Montmorency se quedará sola y triste sin mi belleza excepcional acompañándola en todo momento!

Saito examina la puerta detenidamente.

Saito: Ni un rasguño. ¿Qué clase de puerta es esta? ¿Será que ningún tipo de magia puede dañarla?

Louise: ¿Qué hacían ustedes dos ahí adentro, en primer lugar?

Kirche: Estaba buscando la biblioteca de Tercer Año! Dicen que tiene libros de hechizos muy útiles y poderosos. Le pedí a Giche que me ayudara, pero terminamos cayendo aquí, y no podemos salir!

Louise: Kirche, todavía estamos en segundo año, y no conocemos nada de esta torre. ¿Por qué rayos buscas hechizos que no puedes aprender?

Giche: El conocimiento es poder!

Saito: ¿Cómo es que los encontraste, Tabitha?

Tabitha: No regresaban. Pedí a Sylphid que buscara el aroma de Kirche.

Saito: Vaya, tu dragón rhyme es realmente...

Kirche: Dejen de charlar como si no ocurriera nada! Realmente estamos aquí atrapados!

Louise: Voy a intentar un conjuro más potente. Atrás!

Todos retroceden. Louise levanta la varita.

Louise: Mil... Eded... Silem... Odor... KIR!

Una esfera de luz aparece sobre la varita, y Louise la lanza contra la puerta provocando una explosión mucho más grande. El humo se dispersa, pero la puerta sigue en su lugar.

Kirche: Es inútil. Hemos intentado toda clase de hechizos pero nada funciona. Esta puerta es inmune a la magia.

Louise: ¿Y cómo es que la abrieron, en primer lugar? ¿Estaba abierta cuando llegaron?

Giche: Ahora que lo mencionas... no, estaba cerrada. Pero, creo que se abrió de repente. Entramos, y luego se volvió a cerrar.

Saito: ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Que la puerta se abrió sola y luego se cerró sola cuando vio que tenía dos prisioneros?

Louise inspecciona la puerta cuidadosamente, pero no logra encontrar ningún indicio.

Louise: No tiene cerradura ni nada parecido. La magia no funciona con ella. Parece una puerta imposible.

La espada de Saito, Derflinger, sobresale y habla.

Derflinger: Es que todos son idiotas! La respuesta está delante de sus ojos!

Saito: ¿Eh, Derfer? ¿Sabes la respuesta?

Derflinger: Si la puerta no se puede violentar, solo hay una forma de abrirla. No violentándola. Ustedes magos idiotas han intentado toda clase de hechizos para abrirla, pero no han hecho lo más sencillo que se puede intentar con una puerta. Empujarla.

Todos se quedan paralizados y silenciosos.

Derflinger: No se queden como tontos... Aunque parezca vieja y pesada, intenten abrirla SIN usar magia. Solo empujen.

Saito, Louise y Tabitha se quedan mirando la puerta. Con un sonido tosco, la puerta cede mientras Guiche y Kirche empujan del otro lado, saliendo estrepitosamente. Kirche es una joven morena, de pelo rojo y busto prominente, y Giche es un joven de pelo rubio y mirada de don juan.

Kirche: Al fin libres!

Kirche llena de alegría corre hacia Saito y le habla a su espada.

Kirche: Espadita querida! Siempre había pensado en ti como un arma de guerra, pero eres todo un geniecillo. Te quiero, espada!

Derflinger: Debería sentirme halagado, pero no lo estoy. Miren a la puerta!

La puerta se ha cerrado de nuevo, y unas runas azules están apareciendo sobre ella.

Louise: "Usted ha caído en la trampa de la puerta de Krunhel, felicitaciones por haber resuelto el acertijo. Esto solo ha sido para demostrarle que la magia no es siempre la solución a los problemas y que a veces lo mejor es usar el sentido común y no la varita. Lamentamos las molestias ocasionadas, y reiteramos nuestra felicitación. Con cariño, Juliet le Freme de la Valiel y Familiar"

Louise se queda de una pieza, así como todos los demás, que leen la nota ávidamente.

Saito: ¿La Valiel? Que no es...

Louise: Mi apellido. Esta broma... esta broma... fue hecha por uno de mis ancestros!

+ LONDRES, INGLATERRA +

Albert despertó de pronto, y se vio rodeado de una niebla demasiado espesa. Vagamente podía distinguir la forma de los árboles a través de la bruma.

Albert: ¿Eh? ¿Cómo es que esto ha ocurrido tan rápidamente?

Una voz misteriosa inunda sus oídos.

Voz: Albert Novald. ¿Eres tú, verdad?

Albert: ¿Quién está ahí?

Voz: Yo soy tu hada madrina, Albert. ¿Tienes algún deseo, algún sueño que quieras realizar?

Albert se quedó de pie, asombrado, sin saber qué decir. Sabía que aquello no era un sueño. Realmente estaba sucediendo. Una forma borrosa se perfiló a través de la niebla. Era parecida a las hadas que Albert había visto en las películas, tenía un par de alas de mariposa en la espalda, y parecía una niña pequeña.

Hada: ¿Por qué te quedas callado? ¿Acaso no quieres que te conceda un deseo? Anda, Albert, pide lo que desees. Cualquier cosa, cualquier sueño que tengas, yo puedo realizarlo con solo pensarlo.

Anda, ¿qué esperas?

Albert: Yo... yo... no estoy soñando, ¿verdad? Porque si no es así... yo... tengo un deseo. Algo que me prometí a mí mismo que haría.

Hada: Solo pídemelo.

Albert: Yo... voy a hacer mi camino hacia el cielo. Hada madrina, si realmente lo eres, hay algo que deseo más que nada en el mundo. Yo deseo devolverle su laptop a ese muchacho!

La bruma comenzó a girar como un tornado, obligando a Albert a taparse los ojos.

Hada (sonriendo maliciosamente): Deseo... concedido...

******************************END OF CHAPTER -01******************************

Nota post-writing: Capítulo -1, finalmente terminado!

No tenía ni idea en un principio, pero aquí estamos. Um, un hada misteriosa aparece para conceder el deseo de Albert de viajar a una dimensión diferente donde está Saito, para devolverle su computadora. ¿Será verdadera esta hada y podrá Albert viajar a Halkeginia? ¿Y qué pasa con este misterioso ancestro de Louise?

Como ven he podido arreglar el problema de los saltos, MANUALMENTE. Gracias a El Dark por su aliento, espero que haya sido de tu agrado

este capítulo. Prometo en algún momento cercano arreglar también el C -02.

Próximo capítulo, Secreto 0: La llegada de la oscuridad!


	3. Chapter 00

/Zero no Tsukaima-Dark Secrets/

/Fan-fiction por DannyGMaster/

[ASCII Art by DannyGMaster]

*DISCLAIMER*

El título y algunos de los personajes y lugares que aparecen en esta historia no son

míos. De no ser así, Tabitha sería la protagonista, y Scarron no sería como

es. Cero fines lucrativos. De un fan para fans.

*NOTA IMPORTANTE*

Para contribuir a la estructura de la historia de este fan-fic, los cap¡tulos son enumerados desde el -02 hasta el 0, y

luego en adelante hasta el infinito (o hasta el número que me lleve). No espero que esto cause molestia alguna, pero, por si acaso, perdonen las molestias.

Otra cosa, en mi AU, la Academia de Magia de Tristain tiene un cuarto año, representado por el color azul. Tambien es conveniente saber que un año

en Halkeginia, el tiempo que ha pasado Saito en compañía de Louise, equivale a 10 años en la Tierra.

******************* Secreto 0: La llegada de la Oscuridad ******************

+ TRISTEIN, HALKEGINIA +

Esa misma noche es algo apesadumbrada, oscura por nubes negras de una amenazante tormenta. Las dos lunas vagamente pueden distinguirse tras el manto nuboso, y ya se ve en la lejanía el constante relampagueo de los rayos. La lluvia caerá de un momento a otro. El lago Langdorian, milenario hogar del Elemental de Agua, criatura inmortal, es una vez más el escenario de grandes y remarcables acontecimientos.

Su nombre es Rosario Margarita Le Grimere de Casteria. Es una joven adolescente de unos 13 años de edad, tiene la piel blanca y suave, ojos grandes y verdes, pelo rubio y excesivamente largo. Va vestida con un extraño uniforme rojo y amarillo, descalza, y en su cuello lleva un collar con un extraño símbolo dibujado sobre un triángulo dorado.

La joven mira a todas partes, asustada, y se pregunta dónde está a la vez que el viento comienza a soplar fuertemente. La lluvia comienza a caer, repiqueteando sobre las aguas del lago, y creando ondulaciones en su superficie. Rosario intenta meterse en el bosque, pero una voz repentinamente le habla y ella se detiene.

Voz repentina: ¡Espera, Rosario! No debes marcharte todavía. Recuerda las condiciones para la realización de tu deseo. ¿Las recuerdas, querida niña?

Rosario: Yo... yo... debo esperar aquí a la suprema entidad, que me otorgará las facultades para realizar mi misión, que envuelve al famoso Caballero de las Dos Lunas.

Voz: Exactamente. ¿Y cómo vas a reconocer a ese caballero?

Rosario: Por las runas de su mano izquierda.

Voz: ¿Y qué debes hacer una vez que lo encuentres?

Rosario comienza a temblar, y la tormenta arrecia. No es posible saber si la muchacha tiembla de miedo, o de frío.

Rosario: Yo... yo...

Voz: ¿Sí?

Rosario: De... de... yo debo... debo matarlo.

Un rayo a lo lejos da paso al estrepitoso sonido del correspondiente trueno, haciendo que la chica se asuste y haga un pequeño gemido.

De entre las ramas surge un nuevo personaje. Es un elfo de mucho mayor edad, aunque sin llegar a ser un adulto. Viste ropas derruidas y malgastadas por el tiempo, que una vez hubieron de ser muy finas y lujosas. Su pelo es blanco casi plateado, sus ojos son verdes. Su nombre es Ednall.

Ednall: No temas, querida niña. Debes entender que ese caballero al que debemos matar posee la Mano del Demonio, es por lo tanto muy peligroso que se quede en este mundo.

Rosario: Pero... Ednall-sama, ¿por qué tengo que...?

Ednall (incrédulo): ¿Eh, dudas acaso? ¿O es que no deseas ver tu ansiado deseo concedido de una vez?

Rosario (negando con la cabeza): No es eso, pero... ¿Por qué debe morir? ¿No existe alguna manera de arrebatarle su poder y dejar que siga viviendo?

Ednall la mira con furia.

Ednall: ¡Pero cómo te atreves a cuestionar la sabiduría de La Suprema Entidad! Si ella dice que ha de morir, pues ha de morir, no hay otro camino. Debes entenderlo, si no lo haces, la Suprema Entidad no concederá lo que le has pedido.

Rosario: Sí, entiendo.

La chica parece decidida. La tormenta es cada vez más fuerte, pero Rosario no se atreve a abandonar el claro. Rosario se pregunta, con el tiempo que hace, por qué razón alguien querría ir al Lago Langdorian bajo una tempestad.

Ednall: Solo espera un poco más, querida. Pronto todo habrá terminado.

Rosario: ¿Cree usted que yo tenga el poder suficiente para derrotarlo?

Ednall: Pronto la Suprema Entidad estará con nosotros. Ella te indicará qué hacer.

Casi de inmediato, una niebla espesa comienza a cubrir la superficie del lago. En pocos segundos, todo se ha cubierto de niebla y Rosario solo puede vagamente adivinar la figura de Ednall entre toda la bruma. La lluvia se detiene de improviso, como si la niebla los protegiera cual sombrilla.

Una figura borrosa y fantasmal se formó frente a Rosario, tomando la apariencia de una niña o una joven, aunque solo podía adivinarse su forma física femenina, no teniendo rasgo facial alguno.

Hada: Me alegra que hayas decidido permanecer aquí, Rosario-chan.

Ednall: La Suprema Entidad!

El elfo se arrodilla ante la recién llegada, y Rosario lo imita.

Hada: Ya, suficiente con eso... Ustedes no deben adorarme como algo demasiado lejano a vuestra comprensión. Yo solamente soy un hada.

Ednall: Usted siempre tan modesta, Hada-sama.

Rosario: ¿Qué... debo hacer?

Hada: Ya todo ha sido preparado. Las grandes mentes que manejan el tiempo y el universo han decidido ya su jugada, solo falta que tú cumplas con tu cometido. Rosario-chan, para ayudarte en tu pelea contra Gandalfr, tú debes invocar a un familiar.

Rosario (sorprendida): ¿Familiar?

Ednall: ¿Pero de qué habla, Hada-sama? ¿Es que Rosario también tiene el poder del Demonio?

Hada: El poder del Demonio, como le llamas... no, el Vacío, solo lo poseen personas muy especiales, y Rosario no es una de ellas. Rosario, al contrario, es mucho más especial.

Ednall: ¿Qué quiere decir?

Hada: Rosario tiene un poder tan grande que puede cambiar por completo todo este mundo... es un poder lo suficientemente grande como para traer definitivamente la paz al universo.

Rosario (aún más sorprendida): ¿Un poder... para traer la paz al universo?

Hada: Pero para utilizarlo, sin embargo, necesitará la ayuda del familiar que controle ese poder, Rankderf. Rosario-chan, tú, ahora mismo, debes invocar a Rankderf. ¿Tienes idea de cómo hacerlo? Solo debes llamarlo con tu varita, él aparecerá.

Rosario saca su varita y la mira detenidamente.

Ednall: Si la Suprema Entidad lo dice, no debo dudarlo. Vamos, Rosario, invoca a tu familiar para que podamos matar al Caballero de las Dos Lunas juntos!

Rosario, ya sin remordimientos, o sin miedos, decidida a cumplir su destino como sea, alza su varita, y grita

Rosario (gritando): A Rankderf, mi eterno y único familiar! Te ruego acudas a mi llamado y me sirvas para cumplir mi sagrado destino, aparece ahora!

La niebla alrededor de ellos enloquece de pronto y comienza a girar con fuerza, formando un torbellino increíblemente poderoso, que agita sus ropas y los obliga a taparse los ojos, mientras se escucha lejana la risa del hada, la Suprema entidad, que ha desaparecido misteriosamente.

Una explosión de luz desde la varita de Rosario da paso a una serie de rayos eléctricos de color azul oscuro, que se unen al torbellino, haciendo un ruido de repiqueteo incansable.

Y la capa de niebla desaparece, dejando a Rosario y Ednall una vez más bajo el frío manto de la lluvia.

Pero una nueva persona ha aparecido en el campo, justo frente a Rosario. Yace en el suelo, el joven que ya conocemos como Albert Novald. Aferrada a sus manos lleva una bolsa blanca, en cuyo interior reposa una computadora portátil que extraña a su dueño desde hace largo tiempo.

Ednall (mirando al sujeto): Conque este es el familiar Rankdelf. Umm, se viste raro, pero no importa. Es un simple humano, qué desgracia, pero si la Suprema Entidad dice que tiene mucho poder, debe ser cierto.

Rosario mira fijamente a su familiar, maravillada. " Qué guapo es!" piensa. El chico tiene casi la misma edad que ella, y está despertándose.

Albert (se frota la cabeza, adolorido): Au, Ay! Qué daño... Creo que me golpeé la cabeza al aterrizar... ¿Dónde estoy? Eso es! El hada, la niebla, el deseo...

Albert alza la mirada hasta ver a Rosario, y se queda de una pieza en un primer momento, pero decide ser cortés.

Albert: Emm... Buenos días! ¿Usted... hablar... mi... idioma?

Rosario: ¿Eh? ¿Comó que si yo "hablar? Yo hablo, en presente! ¿Es que es idiota?

Albert (se pone de pie): Oh, perdón, señorita, sólo comprobaba la posibilidad de una diferencia linguística entre nuestras culturas que pudiese suponer una barrera para nuestra comunicación. Pero veo que no existe tal impedimento, qué alivio, eh?

Ednall se adelanta: Vaya, vaya, parece que después de todo Rankderf sí es inteligente. Habla como un genio.

Albert: ¿Rankderf? ¿A qué se refiere?

Rosario no puede creerlo.

Rosario: ¿Acaso este es mi familiar? Tiene que estar de broma!

Ednall: Solo tienes que comprobarlo, después de todo. Continúa con el ritual, Rosario.

Rosario entonces toma de las manos a Albert, que se queda sonrojado, e intenta decir algo, pero Rosario lo interrumpe.

Rosario: Yo, Rosario Margarita Le Grimere de Casteria, contraigo un pacto eterno con mi familiar. Así como yo estaré ahí para apoyarlo en todo cuanto necesite, él me jurará lealtad y me ayudará en todas mis tareas, en cada misión que se me encomiende. Sello el contrato...

Entonces, Rosario se alza de puntillas puesto que es algo más baja que Albert, y suavemente lo besa en los labios, a lo que Albert se queda enormemente asombrado, confundido, despistado, aunque no por ello deja de disfrutar su primer beso.

Albert comienza a sentir de pronto un calor intenso, sofocante, que lo agobia y lo obliga a separarse de Rosario. Cae al suelo, mareado, y grita de dolor mientras una runa aparece en la palma de su mano derecha, las runas de Rankdelf, que brillan con un resplandor carmesí.

Albert: ¿Qué? ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿¡Y por qué, por todos los dioses, ese tipo de ahí tiene unas orejas tan largas!

Ednall se acerca a Albert y le tiende una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Albert la acepta y Ednall lo levanta.

Ednall: Bueno, Rosario, parece que tú y tu nuevo familiar tienen mucho de qué hablar. Los veo después.

Dicho esto, Ednall echa a correr hacia el bosque y se pierde a lo lejos.

Albert mira a Rosario.

Albert: Tú eres Rosario, ¿no es así? Yo soy Albert Novald. Lo primero que quiero saber, ante todo, es por qué me besaste tan descaradamente casi ahora. ¿Esa es una costumbre por aquí?

Rosario: Lo lamento, familiar mío. Pero era necesario cerrar el contrato de esa forma.

Albert (confundido): ¿Contrato? ¿Y qué es eso de familiar?

Rosario suspira, apenada.

Rosario: Ah, tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Supongo que vienes de otro mundo, así que tengo que explicártelo todo. Pero primero vayamos al pueblo, ¿eh?

Albert asiente, y sigue a la joven, regocijándose de lo afortunado que es. Aún no puede creerlo, pero realmente ha viajado a un mundo distinto, según puede comprobar al ver las dos lunas a través de las nubes en el cielo. Al principio le asusta, pero luego le parece muy hermoso.

Albert: Oye... ¿cómo se llama este mundo?

Rosario: Halkeginia.

Albert (impresionado): Halkeginia, ¿eh? Es un hermoso nombre para un mundo. Rosario-san, necesito que me cuentes todo sobre este lugar, necesito saber qué hago aquí, y sobre todo, si existe algún modo de regresar.

Rosario suspira. El pobre no tiene idea del contrato que acaba de hacer, que le obliga a estar con Rosario como su familiar para siempre. Bueno, ya lo sabrá a su tiempo. Por ahora, Rosario solo desea descansar. Y surge una vez más la pregunta en su cabeza: ¿Qué clase de poder tiene este chico tan raro?

De vuelta en el Lago Langdorian, el elemental de agua sale de entre las tranquilas aguas del lago.

Elemental de Agua: Ser insolente y grotesco, te ordeno que te muestres y declares tu intención al permanecer tan peligrosamente cerca de mis dominios.

Entonces una esfera negra aparece de la nada, y de ella sale un ser de aspecto maligno, es un zorro negro, con ojos rojos, y del tamaño de un lobo.

Zorro: Me has descubierto, Elemental de Agua. Yo soy un Elemental de Vacío, aunque eso ya deberías saberlo.

Elemental de Agua: Ya lo sé, y es por eso que te deseo lejos de aquí. Los elementales como tú solo causan problemas.

Zorro: Tal vez, pero que hables de mí como si perteneciera a una especie numerosa es erróneo. Tal y como existen pocos magos que pueden controlar el vacío, así existen pocos elementales como yo. Lamento haberte molestado, pero debes saber que mis intenciones no son en nada perjudiciales para ti, en cambio,

solo quiero ayudar a Gandalfr y a su maestro, es por eso que espiaba a estos magos que atentan contra su vida. Elemental de Agua, como condición para retirarme, necesito me respondas una simple pregunta. ¿Sabes tú quién era ese ser al que llamaban la Suprema Entidad, y Hada?

El elemental de agua se queda callado por un momento.

Elemental de Agua: Es la primera vez que veo algo como eso. Esa criatura, si puede llamarse como tal, no pertenece a este mundo, quizás vino del mundo de Gandalfr y de su nuevo enemigo, Rankderf.

Zorro (asiente con la cabeza): Eso pensaba, gracias, elemental de agua. Prometo no molestarte nunca más.

Dicho esto, el elemental de Vacío desaparece. El elemental de agua se queda un momento.

Elemental de Agua: Gandalfr, espero que sobrevivas, no solo porque aún me debes el anillo de Andvali, sino porque tu destino no ha de ser aplastado por estas personas que piensan que crearán la paz destruyéndote, cuando todo lo que lograrán es iniciar una guerra que durará eternamente.

El elemental de agua vuelve al fondo del lago. Las nubes comienzan a dispersarse, y la noche vuelve a serenarse, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

***************************** END OF CHAPTER OO ****************************

Nota post-writing:

¡Perdón por la demora! Entre las tareas escolares y mis otros proyectos apenas si he sacado tiempo para terminar con este capítulo, pero aquí estoy.

Entonces, respondiendo a la pregunta de Lefthon Aryn, y le agradezco de paso por su review y sus opiniones, sí como ya he dicho en las notas importantes antes de iniciar el capítulo, el tiempo que pasa en Halkeginia es mayor que el de la Tierra. Como nunca he sabido realmente la edad real de Saito, asumo que tendrá unos 12 o 13 años, aunque eso no influye mucho. Simplemente cuando Albert tenía 6 años, Saito tenía 12, pero como Saito viaja a Halkeginia el tiempo pasa por él más lentamente, de modo que encontrarán que Saito ahora tiene 13-14 mientras que Albert ha crecido 10 años y ahora tiene 16, o sea, es mayor que Saito a pesar de que Saito era mayor que él antes. Es paradójico, pero es un principio que se aplica con frecuencia, sobre todo en las historias de vampiros y otros seres inmortales.

Creo que he sido demasiado sensacionalista con lo de el Oh, dios mio, super familiar que es mas poderoso que Saito, supongo que hayan identificado a Saito con El Caballero de las Dos Lunas o Gandalfr. Pero una cosa puedo decirles,

y es que el poder de Albert sí es tan grande que puede vencer al de Saito fácilmente. Me pregunto si se imaginan cuál es.

Como sea, supongo que nos vemos la próxima semana, si dios lo quiere. Una vez más gracias a las amables personas que se han interesado por este fan-fic, no saben cuánto significa para mí. ¡Arigato-gozaimasu!

Hasta pronto!

LARGA VIDA A TABITHA!

*DannyGMaster*

Próximo capítulo (posiblemente): Secreto 01, El plan del Familiar


End file.
